


Когда-нибудь

by A_Freiheit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hogwarts, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Freiheit/pseuds/A_Freiheit
Summary: Драко мечтает о жизни после войны
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Когда-нибудь

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн 7-ого курса; написано по заявке: "а можно что-нибудь драматичное с пейрингом Драко/Луна, ангста побольше? И оба желательно вканонные, не слишком ООС-ные"

Когда-нибудь это все непременно закончится. Так думает Драко, когда смотрит на Луну Лавгуд. Это все пройдет; он сможет жить, у него обязательно будет нормальная жизнь — не такая, какой он живет сейчас. 

Жизнь, в которой не будет войны. Жизнь, в которой не будет ни Волдеморта, ни Гарри Поттера, ни погони за кем-то и побега от кого-то. Драко обязательно из этого выберется. Он обязательно выживет.

Ему не придется озираться, не придется скрывать метку рукавом пиджака. Да, так и будет. Непременно. 

Он перестанет закрывать Луне рот ладонью, когда она стонет; перестанет скрывать ее от друзей и семьи — представит, как свою невесту. 

Драко любит ее. Он никогда не скажет ей об этом — во всяком случае, не сейчас; он будет беречь этот секрет — как бережет ее. Потому что слова Драко обладают какой-то ему самому неведомой силой: почти всегда они оборачиваются против него.

Драко боится даже думать об этом. Он гладит Луну по волосам, по шее, по плечам и без конца смотрит, рассматривает, изучает, пытается запомнить. Какое у нее лицо, когда она смеется; когда рассказывает о нарглах; когда злится; когда грустит; когда целует его. Драко пытается уместить у себя в голове весь спектр эмоций, на которые способна Луна.

Драко понимает: не зря. Он знает — предполагает, — что ее ждет. Когда она уезжает домой на Рождество и говорит, обещает, что вернется, и что все будет хорошо, — он знает. 

В следующий раз Драко обнаружит ее в подвале собственного дома — измученную и истощенную. Он не заговорит с ней ни разу — рядом всегда будет отец или кто-то из Пожирателей. Драко сделает вид, что вообще ничего не понимает.

Луна будет смотреть на него — без упрека. Сидеть в самом дальнем углу своей клетки. Скажет ему только одно: «Так бывает», когда глубокой ночью он все-таки решится зайти к ней. 

Драко ничего не сможет сделать: в очередной раз испугается, в очередной раз будет мысленно благодарить Поттера. Тот ее спас. Не Драко — Гарри. Драко не будет искать себе никаких оправданий.

Он будет прокручивать в голове все, что помнит; все, что связывает его с Луной. И знает, что он запоминал не зря. И что так, как раньше, больше никогда не будет.

Но это все случится потом. А сейчас Драко верит, что их ждет хорошая жизнь. Где не будет ни страшно, ни больно. Он сможет любить Луну. 

Когда-нибудь.


End file.
